


Let me Love You

by MyladysBlackCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyladysBlackCat/pseuds/MyladysBlackCat
Summary: Inspired by Let me Love you by Mario.Adrien is such a playboy. Engaged to Marinette she takes all his excuses and stays by his side. When Damian enters her life, she finds there is more than just what her Fiance is showing her.MariBat Tag creator by Ozmav
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 294
Collections: MariBat Collections





	Let me Love You

Adrien proposed to Marinette back spring after she graduated college. A year after they have been engaged they finally planned to have a Christmas wedding that year. As December rolled around Adrien agreed to go over seas with her to check out Gotham, New Jersey to see if it would be a good fit for a new home and business. As they arrived to the city, Adrien insisted they should go to the hotel and rest then do all the searching tomorrow. But Mari wouldn't have it. Instead she had the taxi cab drop her off at the next light where so she can have a look around and Adrien can go and rest. It was still early morning for the city so a lot of the shops were just now opening up. Marinette walked down the streets finding a cute little coffee shop and went in, ordering a large latte and a banana muffin. 

"I'll pay for the gentleman behind me." She whispered to the barista leaving her thirty dollars and walked to the table by the window, waiting for her name to be called. She picked at her muffin, watching the sidewalks fill with people as a young man walked up to her table.

* * *

Damian was annoyed that someone even paid for his coffee. He looked for the woman and found her. He walked over ready to tell her off until he saw her dazed and beautiful. The light from the sun coming in the window glowed around the woman and glitter off her eyes. 

"May I join you?" Mari jumped a little looking up to see him smiling at her slightly. She waved her hand to the seat in front of her then popped a piece of muffin in her mouth. "Thank you for the coffee." He wasn't sure why he felt the need to come talk to her, but some reason she drew him in. The barista called for Marinette's and Damian's name and they both stood. Mari laughed and he offered to grab it for her so she sat back down. When he came back and handed her his coffee taking a sip of her latte by mistake, she was watching him with a raised brow.

"This coffee is good compared to my usual. Must be a new barista." Marinette was hiding her laughter.

"That's because its mine." She held up his cup and he looked at his hand with a smile. He sat back down and they traded cups and talked about themselves. Damian found that she's from Paris looking for a new place to live, she was an animal lover. She had the prettiest smile he had ever seen. He looked at his watch and scooted back from his seat.

"I'm sorry, if I don't leave now I'll be late for work."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Damian." She stood up as as well and walked out with him. She held her latte and turned to a voice calling for her. The man had ran to her coming to a stop and pants. Damian stayed a little longer as the blonde man gave her a gentle kiss on her head, wrapped his arm around her waist then they walk off. Damian raised a brow giving a hurt scowl and heads off to work.

* * *

Mari stayed in the hotel the rest of the week working on the rest of her wedding dress as she worked on her other commissions. Adrien would leave and come back late at night semi drunk or comes home the next morning covered in make up. Mari noticed all of this happening but she ignored it by being either in bed or absorbed in her work. Sometime that week, Mari was getting the clothes prepared to wash them and all she could smell on the clothes were perfume she never wear and find lipstick all over the collar of his shirts. It made her more uncomfortable than when he was still modelling for his dad. _It's only until the wedding... This will be over with..._ She continued to tell herself.

* * *

A week later, she meets Damian again at the same coffee shop and they sat and talked for about an hour he never once brought up the blonde from before. That same night had a business dinner with his father to attend and an Agreste from Francis was joining them. His father and him stood by the entrance waiting for their guest to arrive as the host came over assuring them that their table is ready. The door had opened letting in a cold chill as a woman walked in. She took off her black coat, holding it over her arm revealing a formal red, off the shoulder long sleeve dress and her midnight hair was pinned into curls against her head. A man stepped in behind her not removing his suit jacket but combed his blonde hair back with his fingers. They walked over to Damian and his father looking like a happy couple. If noticed closely, it can bee seen that there is something wrong with the woman based off her body language but with just from the first glance it she appears to be uncomfortable. 

"Hello, you must be Mr. Wayne." The blonde spoke holding his hand out to his father. 

"I am, please call me Bruce. This is my son Damian." His father introduces as he shook his hand.

"Adrien Agreste, and this is my fiancé, Marinette Dupan-Cheng." She held out her hand a soft red hugh covered her cheeks. Bruce shook her hand first then Damian eyes a little wide taking her in. Bruce cleared his throat and Damian blinked composing himself again and took her hand bringing it to his lips. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss." Damian lowered it then let go he felt death glares coming from Mr. Agreste but shrug them off. Marinette had a smile on her face so he just accepted it as a win. The host appeared once more with a nod from Bruce she led them to a table of four. Bruce and Adrien walked ahead of Damian and Marinette leaving them alone. So he held his arm out for the woman to take. She took it and walked with him as Bruce spoke with Adrien. Bruce stood in front of a chair holding it place when the two arrived. Damian reached for chair beside the blonde when Marinette was pulled away by him and forced to sit by his father. Damian showed at the notion and moved to the other side of the table and sat down. 

"Miss Dupan-Cheng, Mr. Agreste said that you are here to find a place to live. Why here?" Bruce asked. 

"Well, I wanted a change of scenery. Paris has so much memory I wish to escape from and Gotham feels like the best location for my new store." She smiled. Damian listened taking in as much information and add them to his mental file of her. 

"So you are a designer? Did you make the dress?" Oh that question lit her face up. 

"Yes. Thank you for noticing. I even made Adrien his suit. Show them honey." She turned to get Adrien to stand but stopped short when the waitress was blushing and giggling mess in Adrien's arm talking about the drink menu. _Seriously?!_ Marinette turned back to Bruce and smiled the most uncomfortable smile she could bare.

"What would you recommend to drink Mr. Wayne?" Her words were noticeably shakey. Bruce pointed to the pink wine to eat with her spaghetti and then snapped his finger grabbing the stared attention of Adrien and the waitress. She blushed redder then ran over apologizing for her distraction and took their drink and food order. Damian was upset by the exchange. It was clearly bothering his father for its a Business meeting. Bruce cleared his throat dragging the blonde’s attention and smiled an annoyed smile.

"So, we were talking about building an office and we join as board members. Correct?" Marinette looked up surprised by the conversation. She was unaware of this choice he made and listened carefully. Damian listened as well as he debated about taking the girl away from the table or not.

* * *

After dinner, Marinette wanted to leave before Adrien embarasses her more. Adrian has clearly drank too much wine for her liking. She stood, wrapped her jacket back around her body, then lifted Adrien up against her shoulder. Damian got out of his seat and took her fiancé from her, putting him in the rental car.

"Thank you." She granted Damian a kiss on the cheek and got into the driver seat driving to the hotel.

Week two was passing slowly. Marinette was left alone as Adrien had left back to Paris to check on the wedding plans with his father. She walked around Gotham grabbing ideas as she made it to Robbinsville Park and sat in the grass sketching her first line of clothing in Gotham. She expect a criminal act to happen around her or at least a missing child, but she wasn't expecting a Great Dane to topple her over. He licked her face earning laughs and squeals from the woman. Mari laid there on her back as he laid on top of her pinning her in place. Marinette just couldn't help but laugh at her predicament and just pet the Dane. She found his tag under her chest reading the name "Titus" nothing more. 

They stayed there for about an hour and when no one came for him, she hooked her belt around the collar and took him back to the hotel with her. Titus jumped on her couch and laid back down watching her get settled. He looked like he was considering jump in back on her but decided not to. She couldn't help but laugh as she sat down next to him turning the tv on and snuggle against him. She kept him home for a few days with her, feeding him dog food she had ordered from room, service to pick up using Adrien’s credit card to pay for it.

They spent all their time together, playing in the hotel room, making outfits that fit him like a boss. Even made him a bat costume just for fun. Titus liked dressint up and Marinette enjoyed making the clothes for him. 

The following weekend, Mari decided to take Titus for a walk. They walked around the fashion district picking up the materials she ordered, then went to park to relax. It was a wonderful afternoon of quiet and peace; she lay against Titus, who was asleep behind her head resting on her leg until someone ran over panting heavily. Titus shot his head up at the same time as Mari and wagged his tail excitedly.

* * *

Damian went back to the park in hope someone would being his dog back. That's when he saw Titus dressed in a red and black outfit laying in the grass under a shaded tree. He bolted toward them not expecting his dog to jump out from behind the person growling at him.

"Titus down." The voice was familiar but Damian was too pissed to see who it was. Once he settled down a bit he spoke.

"How dare you...steal my dog..." He breathed each word then stood up brushing his hair back and sees Marinette behind his dog protectively. Marinette laughed, petting his head as she got up and hand Damian the leash.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was your dog. When no one came for him I took him home. Titus was great company." She smiled at him and he just couldn't be mad anymore. Marinette pulled out her phone and Damian watched as her face shifted then looked down to her phone vibrate before a sound rang from her pocket. Mari was almost in tears from the picture was quickly wiping her eyes with the back of her hands exposing the photo to Damian by accident. The photo was of a man walking into a hotel room with two women clearly going to do something inappropriate. 

His anger that subsided was back and he quickly hugged the small woman being joined by Titus standing on his backlegs coming just as tall as Damian. Marinette began laughing at the notion and tripped dragging the three of them down onto the grass talking into another laughing fit.

* * *

"Haha. Thank you Damian, I feel a bit better now. Hey, would you like to hang out with me this week? Titus too." She wiped her cheeks off sitting up ad she scratched under Titus's jaw.

"I'd love to."' Marinette climbed up onto her feet, dusting off her butt, then picked up her shopping bags.

"I'll see you tomorrow my little hero." She leaned down and gave whispered something else in his ear before giving him a kiss on his snout. The three of them spent time together the rest of the week. Going to the park, seeing a movie, hell they even just spent time at her hotel room. It only lasted until Adrien came back finding a big dog on Mari's lap and another man in the kitchen bring out drinks.

"What the hell." Adrien as livid. The Great Dane growled at him. Mari stood up petting the big dog down and walked over to the blonde giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Welcome home. You remember Damian? He came over to talk about the project." It wasn't a complete lie. They we're talking about it. Inbetween ice cream and games. Adrien refused to reciprocate glaring at the man in the room.

"Leave my hotel room. Now." He didn't want to leave but Mari moving her hand behind her back motioning him to go. Damian pulled Titus out the door with him closing the door. He could hear a yelling match happening. 

The last week in Gotham Mari and Adrien were inseparable. Adrien wouldn't let Mari leave his side she even had to join him during meeting. He kept her from doing her projects including her wedding gown. She was beginning to feel suffocated and wanted to get some space.

"I'm going back to the hotel. Enjoy your dinner." She put the napkin on the table receiving a scuffed response with a wave to leave clearly annoyed by her. She walked out, looking behind her to find another woman sitting in her seat. Oh she could have screamed instead she stormed into the nearest alley heading to the hotel.

* * *

Robin and Red Hood were arguing over who beat the bad guy first. They weren't aware that a woman dressed in a purple semi-formal dress was walking down their way until the man they had beaten, stood and wrapped his arms around her holding the knife to her throat. She released a sudden yelp getting the attention of the boys then took her heel stomped it directly in the center of the man's foot, elbows his rib, shoved her left palm into his chin slamming his teeth together then rolled the knife holding arm behind his back dropping him to the ground. She sat on top of him and sighed.

The boys stared at the woman surprised. She got up after pressing her fingers into the man's neck putting him to sleep. As she dusted off her dress then fixed her hair.

"Marinette?" Robin let the name slip but cleared his throat before speaking again. "Miss that ess quitr dangerous. Is everything okay?" He stepped forward offering a hand instead he was rejected.

"Can you please take me back to my hotel. I don't wish to be here anymore." Robin nodded then looked to Red Hood. 

"You got this?" Hood nodded and tuned to the sleeping criminal. Robin picked up Marinette' caring her like a princess to her hotel room balcony. She slid out of his arm, rubbing her arm looking down. 

"Thank you, Robin." She went to kiss him on the cheek but met his lips. They didn't pull away. Robin pulled her closer making the kiss deep and longing. Eventually they separated and she breathed a name. 

"Damian." Robin froze in place as he looked down at her. _She found out? How?_ She apologized becoming a blushing mess. 

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said another man's name. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm engaged you see... To a playboy of all people. Heh. The kiss was amazing don't get me wrong... It like it a lot." She continued to ramble and Robin kissed her again making her go quiet and press closer. 

"I liked kissing you too." He whispered against her lips. "Get some sleep. You had a rough night." They kissed once more then leapt off the balcony heading home.

* * *

The next and final day in Gotham, Mari had her bags packed ready to go back to Paris tomorrow. She figured Adrien would be out doing whatever he does until he texted her saying the plane will be leaving in an hour.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She grabbed her suitcase pretty sire she left something behind and ran to the elevator. As it came to the lobby she rushed with her suit case down to the representative counter to call for a cab to take her to the airport. The woman gave Mari a sympathetic look as she hung up the phone.

"The cab will be here in less than 20 minutes."

"Thats okay.. I'll wait outside. Thank you miss. Oh can you give this to Damian if he visits." The woman nodded taking the item and placing it under her desk. As the cab arrived, she threw her suitcase into the trunk and slid into the backseat. She barely made it before check in was closed, putting her bag onto the plane, and found Adrien waiting by the gate.

"Took you long enough. Let's go." He took her hand and lead her to their seats in first class.

* * *

Damian and Titus arrived to her hotel hoping to see her before she for the last day here. His mind kept going back to their kiss last night and he hoped be could talk her into staying with him.

"Sir, this is for you."' Damian was stopped by the receptionist holding an envelope. "The miss asked me to give it to you before she bolted out the door with her suitcase in tow." He took the envelope, thanked the woman, and went home. Dick and Jason found him pouting in the Batcave beating up the mannequins. The white shiny envelope laid on the chair slightly open almost crumbled up. Dick picked it up reading it then understood.

"You going to crash it?" Dick asked.

"How can I, she's in Paris. I'm here. It's not like I want her." The words burned in his mouth as if he stuck his tongue in lava. Dick just shook his head and the beating continued. This went on for days after until the day Tuesday night.

* * *

Marinette spent all Tuesday finishing her dress for the wedding in the end getting very little sleep. She fell asleep around 4am and had just woken up at 8 when the door bell rang with Chloe and her mom behind the door.

"Oh my god Mari did you not sleep?!" Chloe questioned sharply.

"Oh honey. Wedding jitters? I remember my wedding day with your father." Marinette's mom began. They took her to her vanity and earned up her face helping her hide the circles she created. As Mari put on her dress, she spinner around showing it off.

"Oh wow, you look absolutely devine." Chloe as already in tears and her mom was speechless. The time was 9am and they rushed out the door to the limousine. She took this chance to tell her mom and best friend about Damian and Gotham.

"Im sick of Adrien doing this to you. You shouldn't marry him Mari." Chloe again said.

"Its just prewedding habit. He'll stop after we say 'i do'." The response earned two sour scowls and a sigh. They arrived to the church by 930 and walked up to the door meeting her papá giving her a gentle kiss on the head.

"You look beautiful pumpkin." 

"Thank you papá." She took his arm and held herself close feeling safe against him. At 10 am, the bell rang and the music began. Chloe and Adrien's cousin, Felix walked down the isle, Luka with Kagami followed, then their little one held the rings on a small pink pillow. The girls wore something blue on their gowns that symbolled Mari's hair and the boys wore something green for Adrien's eyes. Marinette took a deep breath and smiled at her papá then began the walk down the isle. Adrien stood in full white wearing a green under dress shirt, he stared at his bride as she got closer to him. They met at the alter, lifting her vail, he took her hand and turned to the priest.

* * *

Damian landed at the airport at 8:30 Wednesday morning in Paris. He quickly searched for the church that held the wedding then changed his clothes into a suit and fixed his hair. A bell from across the way rang loudly, he looked to his wrist and saw it was 10 o'clock. He got to the lobby as his rental pulled up. Once inside he sped off toward the church.

He arrived just 10 minutes after the door closed, the Wedding March playing. A big burley man held his hand up blocking Damian from entering.

"I am an invited guest of Marinette's. You must let me through." He held up the invitation to the man. The burley man scowled at the young man stepping to the side and let him through. _Don't do anything you'll regret_. Damian thought go himself. He stood in the back staying by the door mesmerized by Marinette's beauty. 

"If anyone believe these two should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest spoke toward the audience. Damian waited when no one spoke he stepped forward. 

"I object." His voice filled the room and everyone turned to him. 

"Damian, why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" Adrien and Mari said together. 

"You invited me. Marinette, listen to me please. Don't marry him. Come home to Gotham, to Titus. You don't need a sleaze who will just hurt you every night. Seeing other women while his wonderfyl and beautiful wife sits st home waiting. Come back to me." He waited for her to say something but when she shook her head he continued. "You'd never have to worry about what I do. I'd be coming home back to you, every night, doing you right. You're the type of woman who deserves good things. Mari I just want to show you what love is. Please let me love you." 

"I'm sorry, I can't. Even if does continue to do so. I'm prepared for it. Thank you Damian." She turned back around to continue the ceremony. Damian wanted to not accept it. When she wouldn't turn back to him he felt defeated. The man from outside escorted him out of the church feeling sympathetic toward him. He say on the steps outside the church.

* * *

Marinette's mind was on Damian. _He was right. I get nothing but pain and suffering. It'll be the same. Chloe knew too. What am I to do..it's too late isn't it?_ Adrien tapped Marinette's hand grasping her attention.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that." She gave the priest a small smile. 

"Do you, Marinette take this man to be your husband?" She looked at Adrien, eyes demanding and wishful. She turned to her friends seeing the answer from them and then to the door. After another second she smiled and looked back to the priest.

"I do not." She gave both rings to Adrien and stepped down from the alter.

"I'm sorry everyone." That was all she said and ran down the isle and out the door. Chloe and Kagami followed after, then Sabine and Tom, and lastly by Luka with his son. Marinette kicked off her heels pushed open the church doors. 

"Damian!" He stood up staring at her. She ran towards him jumping from the fourth step away and hugged him to her. He spun her around a bit looking down at her face. "I choose you." She kisses him deeply, holding him in place.

* * *

Adrien stood there shocked from man. Who entered objecting and making sick claims about him. He was smug when his wife-to-be stood up for him and sent the man off. He wasn't expecting her to leave him at the alter. He stood there alone with the priest as everyone from Marinette's family left with her. He looked to his father who just sat there scowling at him, Natalie shook her head just as disappointed. They knew he was going to screw up, he knew he would, but he didn't expect her to leave him.

* * *

A year later, Damian and Marinette lived back in Gotham in an apartment above her boutique. Mari was finishing with her last client for Christmas Eve, Damian was upstairs making dinner, getting everything ready when a call from his father came through.

"It's time Selina is about to have the baby. We're st the hospital now." Bruce had a panic tone in his voice. 

"Okay dad. We'll meet you there. Just breathe with her and you won't pass out." Damian teased before hanging up. He cleaned his mess and put the food away from the heated burner, put the apron away then head down stairs with his coat. 

"Babe, it's time. We got to get to the hospital." Mari was just about to lock the door when he came down. 

"Oh shoot! She's a day early! I owe Dick twenty dollars now. Let me grab my coat and well leave." Damian just laughed. Only his family could get Mari to join the betting war. Mari and Damian made it to the hospital in time to meet the newest addition to the family. A little pink blanket covered in elephants filled Bruce's arms.

"Meet the newest member of our family. Emily Mari Wayne." Mari awed, took the baby from him and rocked her gently. Damian talked to his father while Mari was alone with Selina and Emily. 

Emily had a tuff of black hair covering her little head, soft little pale skin. She has her moms nose and at the moment her fathers eyes. She was just so small and fitted perfectly in Mari's arms.

"She looks so much like you Selina. She's so beautiful." Marinette said handing her back to Selina. "I'll let you rest. Good night." Damian and Mari left the hospital to go home. They wee both too tired from their day of excitement to even think about dinner. They just got ready for bed and cuddled to sleep with Titus at their feet.

Christmas Day, they leave the apartment with bundles of gifts made by Mari, pastries they both made and headed to the Manor. The doctor have given clear instructions to Bruce to watch Selina and the baby for at most couple days. Emily and Selina we're sitting by the tree in Bruce's favorite chair when Mari and Damian arrived. Alfred helped Damian take the box of goodies to the dining room as Mari took the gifts to the study finding her parents waiting.

With a squeal she hugged them tight.

"When did you two get in?" Damian came in with a small laugh pressing his back against the archway by his dad watching the exchange.

"Two nights ago. We wanted it to be a surprise pumpkin." As everyone piled in around the tree, Mari stood up giving everyone their gifts from her. Bruce and Selina got matching lockets, Tom and Sabine got aprons courtesy of Damian's handy work. Alfred received a new dress shirt that if the light hits it right he can see the names of all his loved ones sewn in it. Dick got a blue and black jacket, Jason recieved a red and tan jacket, and Tim got a red and black jacket. Mari smiled wondering why they gave her a confused face and just shrugged. She knew, just hasn't told anyone yet. 

Finally, Damian cleared his throat and sat Mari down by her parents and knelt down in front of them holding her hand. Dick had his phone out turning on video chat with Chloe who sat with Kagami and Luka and watched quietly. 

"Mari, I've known you for a year but it feel like a life time. What I said last year I meant it. We should be together. With me and you it can be whatever you want to be. So can we make this thing ours?" He pulled the ring from his pocket a beautiful small princess cut ring. "You should let me love you let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. I'll give you good love and protection, Make me your selection let me show you the way love's supposed to be. Baby, you should let me marry you."

Her parents waited tears running down their cheeks as Mari jumped into him hugging him tightly then kissed him.

"Yes, a thousand time yes." She sat up in his lap. He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her once more. Everyone raised their cups and shouted congratulations even the baby gave a loud giggle making everyone say awe. The adults and baby went to bed first, then the boys walked away. Damian and Mari disappeared into his old room. Everyone had planned to stayed the night at the manor until New Years so no one left. 

Damian and Mari laid in his old room, he held her close to his chest and softly whispered into her head.

"Let me love you, Mari."

"Forever and Always Damian."

The End.


End file.
